The Victors of Panem
by stygian-apocalypse
Summary: Have you ever wondered about who the other victors of Panem are? Here are the profile to all 75 victors of the Hunger Games.
1. Soren Saltcoats

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say that I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**This was inspired by all the stories I've seen that revolve around the 75 Victors of Panem. I'm also writing this so I don't confuse myself too much, when I'm writing my other stories because I'd like to have them relate to these victories as well. ****  
**

**These won't be entirely excerpts. These will be profiles. **

* * *

**The 1st Annual Hunger Games: **

**Victor: **Soren Saltcoats

**District: **4

**Age: **18

**Family**: Sarina (mother; aged 46), Lester (father; aged 48), Chiles (sister; aged 20)

**Kills: **3

**Weapon**: Sword

**Training Score: **6

**Appearance: **Jet black, green eyes, pale skin, 5'11, lean and only the slightest bit muscular.

**Background Information**: Soren's family had been firm and loyal supporters of the rebellion. To say that he was surprised to be picked for the Games, would have been an understatement. Everyone saw it coming. Three years after his victory, he married one of his childhood lover, Bettina Sarlek and ended up having two children together. To this day, he is still one of the most renown victors of all of Panem.

**The Games**: Soren had no desire to murder. The other tributes, with the exception of District Two, were his friends from the rebellion. Not even the boy and girl from Two wanted to kill. These twenty-four tributes were hand picked, rather than reaped. They were the children of the most influential rebels of their Districts. The arena was a plain terrain, with no visible hiding area. There was a pile of weapons of all sorts that lay in the middle of the ring of tributes. It was anticipated that this would be either the longest or shortest Games in history.

For a week, the twenty four tributes simply conversed with each other. The Capital grew angry at the lack of violence and power that had been taking place, so they decided to pick a group of people to become Gamemakers. One singular cat-like mutt was unleashed and the arena exploded into chaos. The targeted tribute whacked away the mutt with the flat end of her weapon, and it landed on another tribute.

Instead of killing it, they watched on in shock. The tribute was torn apart into pieces and when finally declared dead, his district partner turned on the initial target. _Revenge _was what it was about. Soren's district partner (cousin) was beheaded and being blinded with rage, he murdered the three tributes left standing, declaring him the Victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games.

**Victors He Brought Home: **Marina Diamonds, Triton Hunter, Alec Leach and Caspian Arcmede

**Death**: Soren Saltcoats died at the age of 41. After his parents, sister, wife and children had been brutally murdered by the president himself, he hung himself in his own bedroom. Nobody found him until two weeks later.


	2. Grier Wilfred

**A/N: Thank you to Chop n Thunder for reviewing! :) **

* * *

**The 2nd Annual Hunger Games:**

**Victor: **Grier Wilfred

**District: **1

**Age: **16

**Family**: Jack Wilfred (father; aged 37), deceased mother

**Mentor: **Capitol Escort

**Kills: **5

**Weapon**: Bows and arrows

**Training Score: **7

**Appearance: **Mousy brown hair that swept across his forehead, dazzling blue eyes, 5'10

**Background Information**: After Grier's victory, Soren Saltcoats proposed to him the idea of training their Districts for an advantage. The two of them established illegal training centres in Districts One and Four. This didn't go unknown to the Capitol. Much to their surprise, the Capitol didn't mind. It would only add to the gore and action in the future Hunger Games. As the first two Districts to bring back a victor, they were already Capitol favourites.

Aged 27, Grier met Cadbury Johnson, the woman who stole his heart. Together, they produced two children - a girl named Chrisslyn and a boy named Fallon. They lost Chrissyln in the 32nd Hunger Games to District Four's Naya Rivers, and after much struggle, they managed to convince their only son to not avenge her death by volunteering.

**The Games**: The 2nd Annual Hunger Games lasted for a total of four days. After seeing the 1st Hunger Games, the twenty-four tributes simply wanted the Games to be over with. The mutt that had been unleashed was utterly terrifying, and the thought of having one of their peers being torn up into pieces and eaten up by a genetically modified creature was incredibly disturbing. Never mind the fact that three days is not enough to pick up any weaponry skills; the tributes trained as hard as possible to gain as many skills on weapons, completely ignoring the knowledge needed for the wilderness.

When the gong rung out, signalling the start of the Games, all tributes sprinted towards the new, unfamiliar Cornucopia in the centre of the ring. The 2nd Annual Hunger Games had instantly become a state of pandemonium. Grabbing whatever weapons that were within reaching distance, they attacked, defended and killed. With the lack of ability present, a few ended up slicing themselves in the process of swinging their swords and axes around.

Grier Wilfred, with all his stealth and agility, managed to dodge all the slicing weapons and rammed into the stack of bows and arrows. He then climbed on top of the Cornucopia, shooting at every tribute. Tributes ran away in every single direction the moment they realised he was the one wielding the deadliest weapon among them. Sure, his aim wasn't perfect; they never hit the heart, the head or stomach, but he managed to hit his targets every time. Sponsor money rained on Grier Wilfred, depleting the amount of sponsors every other once had and eventually, they soon died out from starvation, blood poisoning, eating the wrong food and bleeding to death.

**Victors He Brought Home: **Nessie Brown and Prince Ryans

**Death**: At the age of 62, Grier Wilfred died during the 48th Hunger Games, after mentoring his nephew in law. Stress had gotten the better of him. He passed away peacefully during his sleep and for that, nobody could have been more grateful.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review! :) **

**Next chapter: Ashby Lascius**


	3. Ashby Lascius

**A/N: Thank you to Princess Jaquline Chess and MsMKT86 for reviewing! :)**

**As a response to Princess Jaquline Chess' review regarding how I came up with names, I simply made up names. A few are people I know, a few are names I find pretty. Districts 1, 2 and 4 have the most obvious names. **

**District 1 names are usually similar to the names Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer, etc. with the whole luxury concept. District Two names like Cato, Brutus and Enobaria simply sound like the people are strong-willed and they're fighters, just like they're seen to be in the novels. Cato, Brutus and Enobaria are derived from Roman warriors and significant figures, so I either made District Two names Roman or strong-sounding. District Four names could be sea related. For example, there will be upcoming District 4 victors named Marina, Ariel and Triton. **

**Everything else is just random. **

* * *

**The 3rd Annual Hunger Games**

**Victor: **Ashby Lascius

**District: **8

**Age: **15

**Family**: Orphan

**Mentor: **Capitol Escort

**Kills: **2

**Weapon**: Hiding and plant knowledge

**Training Score: **4

**Appearance: **Petite body figure, 5'4, green eyes, dirty blonde hair

**Background Information**: Ashby's parents had both been casualties in the rebellion. As an orphan, she was raised along with other children and teenagers who were too young to work and support themselves. Nobody would have thought she would win the Games that year. After her victory, Ashby struggled through the horrifying events of rape and miscarriage, as well as physical abuse. Her marriage took place twelve years after her victory and with the newfound news that she wouldn't be able to carry anymore children, the devastation was enough for her husband to leave her.

**The Games**: The 3rd Annual Hunger Games took place in a temperate forest. With the abundance of foliage and trees, most tributes ended up hiding. After the new alliance between Districts One and Four, those four tributes were the most feared out of everyone and due to this, the remaining twenty tributes grabbed one backpack and ran in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia, outraging those four tributes. There was no bloodbath. The tributes from Seven and Ten had given them a nickname: the Careers.

The Careers ended up hogging the weapons and the rest of the supplies. They hunted day and night, constantly outnumbering the scattered tributes and the male from District One had a rampage, resulting in his allies killing him out of irritation. Within the next two days, the remaining three Careers managed to find seventeen tributes, who were too foolish to think of running further than two miles from the Cornucopia. The girl from Six managed to slit the throat of District One's girl, but was quickly murdered by District Four.

The boy from Ten was poisoned by a goanna mutt that had been unleashed by the Gamemakers and on the third day of the Games, Ashby Lascius managed to kill both tributes from District Four by swinging down from a tree branch and surprising them before they could do anything, declaring her the Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games.

**Victors Brought Home: **Woof Fillios

**Death**: Ashby Lascius died after Finnick Odair won the 65th Annual Hunger Games, when she was aged 77. For someone in a mental and physical state like hers, she managed to live a fairly long life.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review! :)**

**Next chapter: Holland Katya**


	4. Holland Katya

**A/N: Thank you to Princess Jaquline Chess, MsMKT68 and Kittens In The Closet for reviewing! :) **

**Since it's been around a week since I've updated this, I've received a few PMs on whether I'll be updating this regularly. It depends, really. My main priority is _Trident Boy_, which is my story for Finnick Odair. I only update _The Victors of Panem _when I have enough free time or whenever I feel like procrastinating and have the time. This is just a side story, while my other story (and upcoming stories) are bigger projects :)  
**

* * *

**The 4th Annual Hunger Games**

**Victor: **Holland Katya

**District: **2

**Age: **18

**Family**: Meredith Lintel-Katya (Mother); deceased Father

**Mentor: **Capitol Escort

**Kills: **7

**Weapon**: Twin axes

**Training Score: **8

**Appearance: **5'11, somewhat muscular, grey eyes, ginger hair

**Background Information**: Holland's father had been a casualty, fighting against the rebellion of the other twelve districts. Nonetheless, it was a respectable death for a District Two citizen. Holland was displeased that the Capitol had decided to include District Two in the Hunger Games, since they had supported them - she found this _unfair_. After the death of her father, none of the Capitolians cared for him; he was just another deceased "good-for-nothing", as they liked to call. As an act of vengeance, for the first time ever, a tribute volunteered for the Games. It created an uproar and sponsor funds automatically flooded into Holland's account, with the amount increasing even more after her training score had been revealed. After seeing her astounding performance in the Games, Soren Saltcoats and Greir Wilfred welcomed Holland Katya into the Career Alliance and from then on, she began training future tributes. After the Games, she grew up to be an extremely feminist and refused to date or accept her arranged marriage.

**The Games**: The 4th Annual Hunger Games was by the far, the most brutal. It took place in a desert terrain with unbelievably hot temperatures and rough sandstorms. The only source of water had been poisoned by the girl from District Five. The only source of water would be from the backpacks in the Cornucopia, which the tributes from One and Four had hogged.

With Holland taking away the highest score, she quickly wiped out five tributes during the bloodbath, proving how deadly she truly was with her twin axes. With sixteen tributes down within the first fifteen minutes, it didn't take long for the rest of them to die out.

The games lasted only two days. The boy from Four had ended up turning on his alliance and soon it was only him, Holland and the boy from Three. The murder of the boy from Three was a joint effort and in the end, District Four's talent with knives was no match to Holland's ability with her twin axes. With one throw to the middle of his forehead, she was announced victor of her Games.

**Victors Brought Home: **Prine Algor

**Death**: With her constant training, Holland started to overexert herself through her intense exercises. Even at the age of sixty-nine, she was determined to keep fit despite how much she had aged. Due to this, her heart ended up failing more often than not, Holland Katya died the year the 56th Annual Hunger Games would have taken place.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review! :)**

**Next chapter: Chrissy Suggald (District 5) **


	5. Chrissy Suggald

**Thank you to MsMKT68 and Princess Jaquline Chess for reviewing! :) **

* * *

**The 5th Annual Hunger Games**

**Victor: **Chrissy Suggald

**District: **5

**Age: **17

**Family: **Lester Suggald (father); deceased mother; Mariah, Kirsten, Jodie, Castor, Blaine (siblings)

**Mentor:** Capitol Escort

**Kills: **4

**Weapon: **Dart gun

**Training Score: **6

**Appearance: **5'6, jet black hair with green eyes, which reminded many people of a cat.

**Background Information: **Chrissy grew up in a large family of six children and eleven cousins. After the rebellion took place, her mother was flogged in public, then hung in front of the town square. Together with her father, they would take care of her younger siblings. The moment Chrissy was reaped, she knew that she would have to win and to come back home, to be able to take care of her beloved family and her fiancé, André. Because of the fact that she had so many connections that tied her back home while she was in the arena, she was able to have more of a reason to go back than her other contenders.

**The Games: **The 5th Annual Hunger Games took place in a building that was once called The Tower of London, otherwise known as the "Bloody Tower". In several corners in the Upper Chamber, there were dead humans who were actually the "Little Princes" hung around. With slitted necks and bloodied bodies, they gave the tributes the creeps. Even the tributes from District One, Two and Four had been afraid. The main river entrance was the only source of water so naturally, if a tribute wanted to take some water, they would have been seen by many other tributes.

Chrissy had managed to grab a hold of a dart blow gun during the bloodbath and used it to her advantage. While she hid for the majority of the Games, she was able to survive for the longest in the best condition. When it came down to the final six, she managed to kill four tributes - both from Two, the boy from Four and the girl from Nine. The remaining tribute, who was from District Twelve, ended up bleeding out in front of Chrissy.

The Games had lagged on for quite a while, due to the numerous twists and turns of the corridors in the Bloody Tower. In total, the Games lasted a total of eighteen days.

**Victors Brought Home: **Chad Alderson

**Death: **Chrissy Suggald died whilst mentoring for the 69th Games, at the age of 81. At such an old age, it wasn't surprising that she died of a stroke. In her fragile state, she was cared for and respected by quite a lot of Victors, Brutus included. After watching her sister's grandchild be murdered brutally by the girl from District Four, who was eventually crowned victor, she lost it.


	6. Marina Diamonds

**Thank you to MsMKT68 and Joe for reviewing! :) In response to Joe's question, Victors brought home is the tributes that the person mentors and comes back home. **

* * *

**The 6th Annual Hunger Games**

**6th HUNGER GAMES: **

VICTOR: Marina Diamonds

GENDER: Female

AGE: 16  
DISTRICT: 4

WEAPONS: Traps and spear

TRAINING SCORE: 7

KILLS: 5

METHOD: Trapped animals for food, speared in the bloodbath and final part

VICTORS MENTORED: Naya Rivers

**Victor: **Marina Diamonds

**District: **4

**Age: **16

**Family: **Lindsey Diamonds (mother); Frank Diamonds (mother)

**Mentor: **Soren Saltcoats

**Kills: **5

**Weapon: **Traps & spear

**Training Score: **7

**Appearance: **Long wavy blonde hair to the waist, green eyes and 5'6

**Background Information: **Marina grew up in fairly good conditions. After the rebellion, she lived an ordinary life, going to school, fishing on boats and trading with the poorer people of the District. After the victory of Grier Wilfred, Marina was one of the first girls to join the District's training centre. She was determined to take care of herself rather than allowing her parents to fret over her every Reaping day. Marina was no volunteer. When she was reaped, the other girls saw that she was fit enough to be able to take care of herself, and so, nobody volunteered for her.

**The Games: **The 6th Annual Hunger Games lasted for a total of fifteen days. It took place in a dark forest, with skinny tall trees that loomed over the tributes. The bloodbath was undoubtedly, the bloodiest out of the entire Games yet. Maybe it was because of the bloodthirsty boy from District Two, or maybe it was because the tributes from the lowest Districts decided to band together against the newfound Careers. Marina managed to wipe out three tributes alone: the girl from Seven, the boy from Ten and the boy from Twelve. The pair from One, the girl from Two and her District Partner were quickly wiped out by either the lower Districts or Arden, the vicious boy from Two. There were a total of ten tributes that died during the bloodbath.

Despite the lack of buildings and hiding areas, most tributes managed to stay alive for a fortnight, at most. The forest provided wolves, rabbits and other feral animals, which either killed the tributes, or were caught and eaten. With her profound trapping skills, Marina managed to catch wildlife. On the last day of the Games, the first feast ever was announced. Aside from Marina, it was only Arden and the girl from Five left. Upon seeing the girl running across to the central Cornucopia, she managed to injure her spinal chord, severely with her spear, but didn't have enough time to kill her off until Arden came along, charging at her. It was dagger against dagger. Somewhere in the middle of their fight, Marina pulled the spear out of the girl's limp body, effectively killing her off and managed to hold Arden off for a few more minutes before performing her final blow to his throat.

**Victors Brought Home: **Naya Rivers

**Death: **Marina Diamonds assisted Soren Saltcoats in the Training Centre, until he passed away during the year of the 24th Annual Hunger Games. After her close companion died, she lost it. She had no lover, and no children. Her parents grew old and it was fairly obvious that they didn't have much time left. She passed away prior to the 69th Games, before yet another Victor of District Four was announced.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this! :) Don't forget to read & review! **

**Next: Sia Macorgan**


	7. Sia Macorgan

**Thank you to MsMKT68 and Princess Jaquline Chess for reviewing! :) **

**I apologise for the late update for this. **

* * *

**The 7th Annual Hunger Games**

**Victor: **Sia Macorgan

**District**: 7

**Age: **15

**Family: **Kelvin Macorgan (father); unknown mother

**Mentor: **Capitol Escort

**Kills: **2

**Weapon: **Camouflage & Hiding

**Training Score: **5

**Appearance: **Short (5'3), white blonde hair, brown eyes

**Background Information: **Sia Macorgan grew up with a single dead. Her mother was unknown to her because her father would rarely say anything about her. All he'd say was, "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met" and "You look just like her." Her mother was a mystery to her. She volunteered for her twelve year old cousin and claimed to not be able to bear the thought of her cousin's body being mutilated in the arena. She was known for her incredible selflessness. _  
_

**The Games: **The 7th Annual Hunger Games took place in an alpine region where it snowed during the day. The bloodbath was slow, as most tributes (with the exception of District Twelve) hadn't faced the challenge of walking in snow before. When the bloodbath did initiate, blood stained the once pure white snow, like it symbolised the tainting of innocent souls. The uniforms they were forced to wear did next to nothing to protect them from the cold. Sia managed to grab a backpack before running off into the mass of trees to her right. From the District of lumber, she easily scaled up a tree to watch the bloodbath go on. Fifteen people died.

The footprints on snow were hard to cover up, if one wasn't careful, and this lead to extremely easy kills. By the fourth day, two more tributes had been murdered and one had died of frostbite. The only five tributes left were Sia and the Careers, minus the girls from Districts One and Four. The group of four broke apart as they started attacking each other, with the duo from District Two proving to be the more powerful and the strongest links of the group. The boy from Four was quickly slaughtered and the remaining three quickly battled it out between them. It took a long time, as they were all evenly matching with the training scores of 9. They called off for a break to rejuvenate their strength, to hydrate and fill themselves with food. Unknown to the trio, Sia was located right above them, camouflaged in paint behind the foliage of leaves. She had unsheathed the three knives that had come with her backpack, and hastily threw one at the boy from Two with incredible accuracy. The knife landed on its mark and effectively killed him. While the girl from Two was caught off guard, the boy from District One lunged at her, instantaneously and brought his sword up, performing his final blow. And it was within this time, that Sia managed to leap off the branch she'd been seated on and plunge the next knife through the back of his neck.

**Victors Brought Home: **Wren Kardrine

**Death: **Sia died, aged eighty-two, before the 74th Hunger Games took place. She (unsurprisingly) died of all age. At this stage, eighty-two was a considerably old age for a Victor.


	8. Prine Algor

**Thank you to HogwartsDreamer113 and MrsMKT68 for reviewing! :) **

* * *

**The 8th Annual Hunger Games**

**Victor: **Prine Algor

**District: **2

**Age: **17

**Family: **Lindsay Keen-Algor [mother]; Scott Algor [father]; Linden Algor [younger brother]

**Mentor: **Holland Katya

**Kills: **7

**Weapon: **Everything and anything

**Training Score: **9

**Appearance: **Dazzling green eyes, extremely strong build, 6'5, brown hair in a buzz cut

**Background Information: **Prine Algor was extremely dedicated to the training center. Ever since District Two was considered to be a Career district, he had trained for the fame and the fortune. While he was constantly battle-hungry and seemed like a massive hunk with no brains, he was one of the best trained in the District. After he won his games, he soon married Nadia Lesong, and had three children. His granddaughter, Indiana Algor, was murdered during the 65th Hunger Games, by Finnick Odair.

**The Games: **The 8th Annual Hunger Games took place in a supermarket, consisting of mostly fish and seafood. While this seemed to be in favour of District Four, their tributes this year were small, petite and bloodbath tributes, along with eleven others. The area was slimy, wet and putrid. The supermarket provided an abundant amount of food, most of which were poisonous or inflicted long-lasting food poisoning. In order to collect the ripe and edible food, riddles were to be solved. One word wrong, and the tributes would have the bad food.

Prine Algor, with his exception intuition was able to deceive other tributes, and also managed to figure out the riddles. He was strong and healthy; the other tributes weren't, giving him the advantage. Others starved from lack of sponsorship money. Prine, on the other hand, was being drowned in sponsor money. He was undoubtedly attractive to the Capitol and his skill in almost every type of weapon was another positive attribute. On Day Five of the Games, Prine tricked the girl from One, who swallowed a swarm full of leeches by choosing the wrong food, which had eaten her from the inside out.

After a week, six of the tributes were still left. The Games had dragged out relatively slowly, so the Gamemakers decided to make it a little fun by calling a 'gathering'. A table of immobile fish laid out on the table in front of the Cornucopia, but none were sliced up, cooked or touched. Before dawn the next day, Prine hid inside the Cornucopia. With this method, he watched as one tribute reached the table, only to be snapped at by the fish, which turned into piranhas. When the last tribute from District Eleven reached the table, he sprung out and decapitated the girl.

**Victors Brought Home: **Terrence Baker

**Death: **Prine Algor, aged 77, died peacefully a few weeks prior to the 68th Annual Hunger Games, in which Marlene Summers brought victory to District Four.


End file.
